Sacrafice
by ChaosValkyire
Summary: All legends must come to end...and Rick Hunter can feel it coming


"Attention all Veritech pilots, enemy attack in sector nine-one, I repeat sector none-one. Scramble, scramble."  
  
Rick stood, slowly, and raced off towards the launch bay. Something nagged at him as Lisa's emotionless voice came over the loud speaker, something dark and terrible, something that would kill him if he let it get to him in combat.  
  
He hailed a cab, which promtly sped off for Prometheus. When it arrived, he threw on his flight suit, donned his "thinking cap" and dashed aboard Skull One.  
  
His large fighter squadron quickly assembled behind him on the flight deck,and they lifited off into Macross City. Rick didn't notice Max's voice over the speaker, his emotions dragging him down, down towards dispair.  
  
"RICK!" came Max's voice, snapping him ou of the tance like state he had been in. Rick engaged his comm.  
  
"Max...somethings wrong with me...you take command...I'm...losing it," he said quietly, and with a heavy sadness in his voice. Max gave him a look of exrtreme concern.  
  
"Roger Skull Leader, drop back and stand by for further orders."  
  
Rick nodded, and throttled down, shifted to Battloid and landed in the streets that the squadron had been passing over. The terrible sadness overcame him again...stronger this time. His head nodded, and the lights and indicators went out...leaving him in blackness. He sat in nothingness, with nothing left in his life.  
  
He was worthless, nothing, just a ball of slime that got lucky. Kyhron was there, laughing at him for being unable to stop him, for being a failure. Gloval was shaming him, Minmei walking away from him, Max and Myiria waving goodbye, and then...Lisa. He expected her to walk away as well, but instead, she smiled at him. The blackness changed...into the belly of a zentradi crusier, with a massive pool of water.  
  
"How long?" he gasped, but Lisa just kept smiling. He reached out for her hand, and she took it. "Rick..." she whispered...and he was back.  
  
"Rick! Boogies coming your way!" came Miriya's musical voice. The sadness was gone...and it had been replaced by...Rick roared, and ignited his boosters. A single word drifted into his mind.  
  
"KILL!" The unbeliveable sadness had been replaced by a mad rage, fury beyond fury, hate beyond hate. He would make them pay, for all the suffering, all the killing, all the sadness, and most of all, for himself. Rick's Battloid reflected his mood, the head angled slightly down, the fists tighter than they should have been.  
  
His massive war machine flew headlong into a swarm of Battle Pods, powered armor, and one officers pod that held back. His finger squeezed the trigger, and the Gatling cannon sounded off. Heavy slugs flew from the three barrels, holing pod after pod after pod...all of them detonating into brillant flashes of fire and light.  
  
He fired missiles, blowing powered armor into shards, destroying them utterly. He was untouchable as his battleoid flew, blazing death from its hands. Rick fired and fired, and when the Gatling ran dry, he started firing his missiles, blowing away pod after pod. When those ran out, he used the Gatling like a club, smashing the pods and their pilots, crushing the life out of powered armors. When the Gatling was lost, he fought hand to hand, the giant metalshod fists punching right through anything and everything in their path.  
  
He eliminated all of them...stopping to gasp for breath...and saw the officers pod flying away to join the other force. The fury within him doubled in size, and he took of after it, the Battloid shifting to a Fighter. The undercarriage lasers fired volley after volley, all of them were dodged with ease. Rick saw what Kyhron was doing...knew it was him...and knew that he had to kill him. Kyhron zoomed for the SDF-1's bridge section, seeking to end it all. Max and Myiria suddenly formed up on his wing.  
  
"Mine" he said simply into the raido. Max and Myira's fighters slowed and stopped, but did not return to the fight. The officer's pod suddenly whiriled and fired on Rick, who dodged as if it were childs play.  
  
His Fighter shifted into a gleaming armored warrior and preformed a flying tackle. The pod was in a firm arm lock, and Rick tossed it, sending it pinwheeling into the water. Rick dove, firing the head lasers as he went, his bloodlust increasing. The pod burst from Lake Gloval, blazing with everything it had. Rick laughed, as the shots went wide, and punctured Max and Myiria's veritechs, and watched them go up in smoke.  
  
"NOOOOO!" he screamed, and smashed into the pod. Saliva dripped from his mouth, as he tore armor of the pod, ripped open the canopy, and saw Khyron, grinning evily. Rick grabbed him by the throat and began to beat the life out of him. He pounded every part of his body, kicking, sluging, throwing, until Kyhron was a bloody pulp of a Zentradi.  
  
Then, Rick brought the full strength of his mech to play, and tore Kyhron's head from his shoulders. He kicked the body into Lake Gloval, and ignited his engines. The reality of what he had just done hit him full on, but the cold fury was more than enough to quash the horror.  
  
Rick launched himself into another group of alien mecha, destroying them with his bare hands. When he destoryed that group, he turned to face another...and saw a missile bearing down on the SDF-1...specificly, the bridge. He changed to Fighter...falling in total control of the mecha...he was the Veritech as he boosted straight for the warhead. He knew that they wouldn't see it coming, and knew what he had, no wanted to do. He over took the missile and imaged to Battloid, spread his arms and legs, covering the bridge,and a single tear fell from his eye as it hit. 


End file.
